


In the Sun

by Dustbunny3



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Mirta and Flora don’t let a little rain, uh, well, rain on their picnic.





	In the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year, I sat down to write a completely different fic for this ship and ended up scrapping it completely. This idea flowed better right until the end. I’m fairly pleased with it, though, so I decided to go for it as is.

“Well, a picnic did seem like a good idea,” Flora sighs, holding out a hand from under the gazebo she and Mirta had taken shelter in to let the rain fall over her fingertips. Despite her disappointment, she’s smiling out at the flowering bushes dancing in the downpour.

“I still think it’s a good idea,” Mirta says, folding her fingers around Flora’s and offering up a smile when she looks her way. “I mean, we’re dry in here, right? And we protected the basket.”

For all the rain coming down from what had been a bright blue sky only ten minutes earlier, there is very little wind to speak of and it’s still warm. More so when Flora leans in against Mirta’s side– even more so when Flora leans down to drop a kiss at the corner of Mirta’s lips.

“Sitting in here and eating with you will be nice,” says Flora, turning to lead Mirta toward the center of the gazebo. She looks out again at the rain and waves her free hand, the other squeezing Mirta’s. “I was just looking forward to sitting in the grass, enjoying the sunshine.”

“Well, why shouldn’t we?” asks Mirta. Flora tips her head at the question and Mirta winks, lifting her free hand already glowing with magic. She closes her eyes and inhales, breath hitching just a little as her lungs are filled with Flora’s scent. It isn’t enough to break her concentration– if anything, it boosts the image in her mind of a bright spring day. Warmth flows through her, only some of it magic, and she opens her eyes to the very sight she’d imagined.

Flora gasps, hand going to her cheek as she takes in the illusion that Mirta has cast around them. When she turns her smile on her, Mirta almost wonders why she bothered to conjure up an image of the sun.

“I– I know it’s not really the same,” Mirta says, shy in the face of that smile as she is wont to be despite Flora’s efforts thus far. “But it should feel the same, at least–”

“Oh, Mirta, it’s beautiful,” Flora reassures, tugging her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before resting her forehead against hers. “Thank you.”

Her eyes fall around Flora’s nose, though she returns her smile. Drawing on Flora’s excitement– and her own, where it peaks from behind her insecurity, she says, “Come on, let’s get set up.”

Flora hums into another kiss before drawing away, tugging Mirta by the hand to kneel beside their still-visible basket. Laying the blanket they’d brought and then the food isn’t the easiest with their hands still joined, but they make do.


End file.
